


Kate Kane/Holly Robinson/Selina Kyle

by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23 (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Kane & Holly Robinson ask Selina Kyle for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Kane/Holly Robinson/Selina Kyle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Batman or it's characters. DC owns Batman and it's characters. I don't make any money from writing this fanfic. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. BTW: I know nothing about Kate Kane or Holly Robinson. I know a little bit about Selina Kyle. But that's about it. I need help writing this.

Kate Kane walked into her apartment. She sat on her couch that is set in the middle of her loft/apartment . Being a superhero and saving people all day from the usual monster of the week is freaking exhausting. Kate turns the tv on to see if there is anything on tv worth watching.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Batman or any of the characters, places, events or anything else that is used in this fanfic. The only thing that I do own is the plot & storyline that is mine and mine alone. I need help writing this fanfic.


End file.
